One Demon Gone Bad
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: ONE SHOT! Inuyasha has turned demon, can Kagome save him? What will happen when he goes on a killing spree? Who will survive? Who won't? HmmmMmmm? PLEASE R&R! Caution: deaths.


One Demon, Gone Bad  
(one shot)  
SkittlesStar25  
  
Skittles: HEY HEY HEY! I haven't been able to update my other stories in a while, I kno BAD ME! *Cringes* Anyway, I wrote a one shot.  
  
Ambermyst: Wow.. -_- This is sad, first a crap story, then a song parody, THEN a song fic, NOW a one shot. God you're pathetic.  
  
Skittles: HEY! This is gunna be good ok, I'm trying new things. BTW! Spring break is coming up so I should update my chappies AND I have another one shot in the making, 2,824 words so far. I'm not quite done yet, but it's really good. It might even be so good you'll want me to write more. Hehe. Anywho! Have fun and let's get reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The darkness began to engulf the sky as his power grew stronger. Kagome knew that she had lost him now. His evil demon had taken over and she could do nothing to stop it. The blood running through his veins was cold and dark. Miroku and Sango could see it too and looked so afraid, Kagome tried to bring him back,  
  
"Inuyasha! If you can hear me please! Come back!"  
  
She tried to run up to him, but Miroku held her back,  
  
"No! Kagome! You can't just approach him like that. He's gone now, gone forever."  
  
She fell to her knees and began crying as she watched the man she loved so dearly, rampage and try to find something to kill. He turned and his blood red eyes began to grow as he looked at the crying girl. 'Hmmm, she looks tasty' he thought.  
  
"No need for crying wench, your death will be quick!" He growled.  
  
He began charging toward her when suddenly Miroku stood in front of Kagome with his staff outstretched in his palm. Inuyasha charged Miroku and the staff cracked in half as he sliced open his side.  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
Sango cried as he fell to the ground gripping his wound. She quickly ran to his side and began to cry as she looked at his injuries.  
  
"Miroku...please hold on."  
  
He managed to stifle a weak smile,  
  
"Sango, do not worry. I am a strong man."  
  
He tried to move, but was dying,  
  
"Sango, I want you to know something. I love you."  
  
With that she began to panic,  
  
"No, no Miroku, don't say your good-byes, you're still here."  
  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks. He took one last look at her before closing his eyes forever.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Sango screamed as enormous sobs racked her body. It took her so long to finally realize her feelings, but it looks like it was too late. Kagome just stared, bewildered at what had happen, 'How could he do that? Miroku was like his best friend, like a brother that he never knew he had. Now he's gone.' She rushed over to Sango's side to try to comfort her in her terrible time of need. Inuyasha was covered in Miroku's blood.....laughing. She looked at him with eyes full of hurt and despair,  
  
"How could you do that?!? How could you just kill him?!?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed once more and replied,  
  
"Wasn't my fault. I wasn't trying to kill him. *smirking* I was trying to kill you."  
  
At that second, he lunged for Kagome once more, this time Sango's hiraikotsu got in the way.  
  
"Back off bitch!"  
  
He said as he sliced the boomerang in half.  
  
"This is between me and the girls so don't meddle in something that's none of your business!"  
  
Sango screamed out in pain as he shoved half of the boomerang through her body. She fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"SANGO!!"  
  
Kagome rushed to her friends side. Carefully Sango removed the boomerang from her stomach and tried to stand up.  
  
"Why you no good dirty rotten bastard."  
  
She gripped her stomach and fell to her knees.  
  
"Sango! Relax, you're going to hurt yourself more."  
  
She peered into her friends eyes. Sango was like a sister to her and if she died.....a part of Kagome would die too.  
  
"Kagome, I know you care for him, but please. For the sake of humanity. KILL HIM!"  
  
With that she fell over, dead.  
  
"NO!! SANGO!!"  
  
'First Miroku, then Sango. Who's next? Good thing Kirara and Shippo were gone or else I'm sure they would be dead too.' Kagome was upset.  
  
"INUYASHA!! How could you just sit and laugh at the fact that you just slaughtered your best friends! How can you live with yourself?!?"  
  
"That's easy you stupid wench. Now nobody can get in the way of me killing YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha came toward her at top speed, she had to think fast. Suddenly she got an idea,  
  
"INUYASHA!! SIT!!"  
  
Right before he could claw her to death, he was six feet deep with a face full of dirt. Under his breath he muttered.  
  
"Stupid wench."  
  
Kagome began to run as fast as she could to escape Inuyasha. 'I hafta get back to the well!' she thought.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
Said a speedy Inuyasha, he was gaining on her. She needed to run faster, her calf's and hamstrings were beginning to burn from the speed. He noticed her slowing down and knew that that was his chance. He ran and pounced, but slammed into a tree. 'Huh?!? What the hell?' he questioned himself. Kagome had tripped and fallen.  
  
He got up and stood, looking down on the helpless bloodstained girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come back to me."  
  
"I am here wench. I've just changed."  
  
At that moment he sliced her side and arms. She screamed out in agony. Tears began falling from her eyes, she tried to get up, but failed. Suddenly Inuyasha had realized what he had done. His red eyes turned back to their beautiful golden amber. His claws disappeared and pain was going through his body.  
  
"Ka...Kagome. What have I done?"  
  
She looked at him wearily with her tearful eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, why?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold back his tears any longer, he knew she didn't have long. He reached for her blood stained hand and entangled it with his own.  
  
"Inuyasha, please. Could you hold me in your arms once more, before I die?"  
  
"Kagome, no you're not going to die! You can't!"  
  
He embraced her as she winced from the pain, but somehow it felt so right.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to tell you. I love you."  
  
She began crying again, she knew that she needed to tell him before her time on this Earth expired.  
  
"Kagome, I know you think that I love Kikyo, but you're wrong. I thought I did, but she can't be a part of my life anymore. She's dead. You can be Kagome, I love you too."  
  
A weak smile ran across her face. He leaned forward and kissed her pale lips. Kagome couldn't believe that her dream was finally coming true, on her death bed or not, it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. Inuyasha could feel a shock running through his body. The sensation he got from kissing her was unbelievable. It felt so right.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, all they could do was look into each other's eyes, seeing into their souls. Sadly, Kagome was still bleeding heavily from her side and arms. She whispered,  
  
"Inuyasha, please remember me. I'll always love you."  
  
With that she closed her eyes for the last time, before she took in her final breath of air, she heard one last thing,  
  
"I love you Kagome and you will never be forgotten."  
  
Inuyasha knew she was gone, he felt her spirit escape her. He lifted her hollow body up bridal style and carried her to the sacred tree, said a prayer and then cleared a spot next to the tree and buried her. Tears falling from his eyes as he said his final good-byes to the woman he loved so dearly. He'll never forget when a good demon went bad. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~§~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles: WAAAHHH!!! *cries T.T* THAT WAS SO FREAKIN SAD!!!  
  
Ambermyst: Ugh, *rolls eyes* Please somebody shoot her for me now.  
  
Skittles: Well, how was it? Hey *looks down* See that pretty little button down yonder? Go, fulfill my wishes and click on the review button. PWEEZE!! ^.^ 


End file.
